rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
RQG 25 A Wilde After-party
Summary Oscar Wilde meets with the party, and he and Bertie spend a romantic evening together. Afterwards, the party head to a very stormy Dover. Synopsis Mendeleev gives The Rangers Friedrich 's expedition funds to the party, as thanks. Hamid talks to a reporter about the events of the day. Sasha finds that the value of the gold in the chest is about 1,700 gold, including a gem that is worth 1,000 gold. The party considers the best way to get to Paris: a coach to Dover, then either by ship or by underwater train. They head to the bank, and deposit their reward from Mendeleev. Bertie heads to a church to get healed before the party heads back to Hamid's to relax. They arrive, and Hamid finds his front door open, with Oscar Wilde lounging on a chair. He seems to know the party and their adventures, but he asks about more details of their escapades. Despite Sasha threatening him, and Bertie outrageously flirting with the man, Wilde agrees to have a one-to-one interview with Bertie later that day, handing him his business card. Zolf says he will drown Wilde if he reveals anything that shouldn't be. Wilde boops Zolf on the nose, to which Zolf responds with a headbutt, causing Bertie to punch Zolf in the face, knocking him out. Wilde leaves. Zolf and Hamid argue about the morality of their actions and accepting bribes. Bertie and Wilde have their 'interview'. The next morning, Bertie returns to Hamid's apartment and they head off to Dover on the train. They head to their own first class compartment. Sasha gets drunk on free wine, before feeling queasy about the motion of the train. The nearer to Dover they get, the worse the weather gets, to the point where Dover is essentially in a storm. The party decide to travel via the Channel Tunnel, rather than a ship. The party heads into the 'Soggy Admiral' establishment, which has many owners of merchant vessels sitting inside, complaining about the Cult of Poseidon. Zolf confronts the merchant owners, who complain that the harbour has been closed for 2 days due to the storm, and that it has been closed regularly over the oast month. They start arguing, and Zolf throws a glass of water over the merchant. As Zolf braces, Bertie stands between the two. Zolf explains that they were going to help, and Bertie terrifies the man into submission. Later, they leave, and Zolf decides to head to the local Temple of Poseidon. There is a mob on the beach being held back by guards, and Hamid catches a glimpse of someone who looks like Barret. Quotes * Zolf: Mr. Wilde, let me make one thing clear. If anything untoward makes its way into the public eye that we do not want in the public eye, I will drown you in a bucket. -- * Wilde: So you’re telling me that if a set of strapping bucks and buxom, I want to say, ladies… * Sasha:'' What? Wait, what? No, no, wait, what? * '''Wilde:' Under all of that, you might be. -- * Sasha, to Bertie'':'' You can’t just punch your boss because someone flirts with you. * Zolf: I’ll let it slide because he Wilde did have a really nice bum. -- * Zolf: I don’t want any of you dying. You are here because of me. I hired you. I’ve got you involved in this stuff, so I’m responsible for you. Dice rolls and Mechanics Plot Notes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode